A particular problem which has been encountered is that the up-and-down motion which a person experiences when walking can translate into uncomfortable changes in the load pressure of the strap assembly upon the person's shoulder. Also, when cushioning material is used that is resilient and hence stretchable, the up-and-down walking motion causes the load to bounce up and down in an undesirable fashion.
Furthermore, the weight of the load being carried has an influence on the bouncing effect. Particularly if a heavy load is being carried, a strap assembly which has a sufficient amount of resilience to provide a desired cushioning effect may at the same time permit excessive bouncing, which is very uncomfortable and inconvenient for the person involved.